MKR Valentine
by Setsuna Bu
Summary: like the title says... don't forget to review!


MKR Valentines

::refers to thoughts:: 

** **

The three girls were walking down the street. The stores were decked with red, white, and pink hearts and roses. It seems like flowers, candies, and hearts are everywhere. 

" You know you guys I've been thinking." Umi said. The two other girls turned towards her. "Why don't we have a Valentines Day party at Cefiro? I mean it's really a shame that they could miss such a wonderful holiday. It just might be the thing to bring their spirits up. What do you guys think?" She asked turning towards the other two. 

" That's a great idea Umi!" Hikaru said." Why don't we go in here and buy some decorations?"

" Are you sure that they would agree with this?" Fuu asked. 

" I'm sure nobody would mind the idea." Hikaru said as she pulled the other two with her. 

*********

" Hi you guys!" Hikaru exclaimed cheerfully as all three girls entered the palace throne room. Mokona bounded up to greet her. " Hi Mokona."

" Hey Umi, Fuu what are in those bags?" Presia asked. 

" Oh well these are..." Umi started to say.

" For our Valentines Day party!" Hikaru finished.

" What's Valentines Day?" everyone asked with confused looks on their faces. 

" Well you see Valentines Day is a holiday when you show someone you like that you care for them. It's the holiday for love. People exchange cards; give each other flowers and chocolates. You give chocolates to someone you really like." Fuu explained.

" So have you decided how much chocolate your giving her?" Caldina whispered to Ascot.

" What are you talking about!" Ascot jumped away blushing a little.

" Come on... you know you wanna." 

" Leave me alone Caldina!!!" Everyone turned to see what was wrong, giving Ascot a questioning look. " It was nothing you guys."

" Jeez, touchy aren't we." Caldina smirked as she sauntered off.

" So can we have the party?" Umi asked everyone. They all agreed so they all went to the ballroom and put up some decorations. When it got late the girls said their goodbyes and headed back home. The next day was Valentines Day. 

**********

The sun was shining with a few birds chirping. Her shoes were crunching over the crisp snow. A slight breeze blew a few strands of her blue hair across her face. She slowly wiped the hair away. 

" Hey Umi-chan wait up!" A girl with chestnut hair and piercing green eyes ran up to her with a smile. " Happy Valentines Day." She handed a card of a bear folding a heart shaped bow to her. 

" Happy Valentines Day Miki-chan." Umi gave her a card too. " So how have you been lately?"

" I'm fine...and you?" Miki said. 

" Same here." She answered. They reached the school and went to the same homeroom. On Miki's desk were two red roses and a box of chocolates. But that was nothing compared to the array of roses and carnations on Umi's desk. There were also some boxes of chocolates. What was most noticeable was a bouquet of red roses with a large box of chocolate under it. There was also a card that Umi opened. It said:

@}~, ~'~ ~

Will you go out with me?

-Tatsunami

~ ~'~, ~{@

Miki read the card over her shoulder. " So are you gonna go out with him or not? I really don't see what's wrong with him. He's smart, nice, handsome, and captain of the basketball team. Girls would give anything to be in your position with all of the attention he gives you. That is, him and a great deal of the male student body. Why won't you go out with him? Unless of course you've got some hot guy hidden somewhere your not telling me about or something like that." 

" Or something like that." Umi answered. 

Miki gawked. " Who? Who? Who?" Just then the teacher came in and the class started. Umi spent most of the day avoiding Miki's questions and guys offering their chocolates. When she got home she fell on her bed and dozed off to sleep. She woke up suddenly when the phone rang.

" Hello?" Umi asked. 

" Hey Umi-chan just called to tell you that I'm leaving for the Tower now." Hikaru said. "Just thought I'd call to make sure that you remembered about the party."

" Oh my god! I almost forgot." Umi exclaimed. " I'll be there." She got off the phone and changed into a pastel blue dress that had a dragon across it. She looked over at the flowers and chocolates on her shelf when she picked up the chocolates she had made to give to everyone. ::Might as well bring those along too. It's a shame to waste them:: So she took the rest of the flowers and chocolates in a bag with her too. 

When all three girls got together they were transported to Cefiro. There everyone greeted them. They walked into the ballroom that was filled with crystal light. The girls placed their bags down and took out everything.

" Oh my!" Caldina gasped as she saw all of the flowers and chocolates the girls had taken out of their bags. " Where did you three get all of those lovely things?" The guys looked at what the girls had taken out. 

" Oh we got some of these from some guys at school and the rest we made for you guys." Hikaru answered." Oh my god Umi! Who gave you these beautiful roses!" All of the guys' ears perked up at what she had said. 

" Oh from Tatsunami." She answered.

" Thought so." Fuu answered. " So have you decided to go out with him yet?"

" Hey how come you never told me about this guy?" Hikaru asked. " So what's he like?" By now the girls knew the guys were listening intently at this and they decided to have a little fun. 

" Well, he's tall..." Umi started.

" And handsome I presume." Caldina said.

" You got that right!" Fuu said. In the background Ferio fell over. " He's got golden hair."

" And blue eyes that you could just drown in." Umi sighed, acting dreamy eyed. " And his muscles are so...."Sigh.

" Don't forget," Fuu put in, " he's also smart."

" And captain of the basketball team." Umi finished.

" I guess he sounds ok." Hikaru said. " But I think Matsuri is even cuter."

" Now that you mention it maybe he is." Umi thinks about it for awhile. 

" Hey who is this Matsuri character!" Lantis and Ascot asked in unison their faces looked agitated. The three girls turned towards the guys and giggled.

" You guys calm down." Fuu said.

" We have no interests in these guys what so ever." Hikaru said. 

" Just calm down you guys." Umi said. " Oh yeah Ascot. Can I talk to you for a second?"

" Um. Sure I guess." So the two walked off together. Behind them Fuu had decided to give Ferio the chocolates that she had made and Hikaru had given her chocolates to Lantis. Both men blushed a little and in return gave the girls some flowers. 

Ascot and Umi walked out into the palace gardens. The flowers were kissed by moonlight and the light breeze played with Umi's hair. They walked towards a bench and sat down. Umi took out the bag of chocolates and shyly held them towards Ascot. " These are for you."

Ascot was very surprised. He accepted the gifts with delight. He took one of the chocolates and put it into his mouth. " Mmm.. These are delicious."

"Thank you." He in turn gave Umi a bouquet of lilacs. " They're so beautiful!" She exclaimed. They started to talk a little when they heard music filtering out of the ballroom. 

Ascot offered his hand smiling, " May I have this dance my lady?"

" You may." She rose and Ascot took her into his arms. They danced the night away around the pristine fountain. The moonlight kissing the petals of the white roses as they were blown away by the wind.

**Author's Notes:** Ok so that wasn't exactly very good. What do you expect? I wrote it like 2 years ago. Well I don't particularly like Umi w/ Ascot cause I just think he's a little annoying sometimes. If you've read my previous MKR fic you know I kinda like Umi w/ Eagle. So sue me, I like unconventional couples! Though I do like Umi w/ Clef. ( Oh My God OAV Clef is soooooo HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Oh well enough of my ranting. I just thought I'd post this because V Day was coming up. 


End file.
